Sandy Whether
by aelitachan
Summary: Gaara, the mighty snad ninja has mysteriously lost his powers! Whos behind it? How did it happen? What dose he do without them? and do they ever coem back? follow the adventure as Kankuro and Temari act as detectives inorder to solve the case!
1. Chapter 1

Sandy Whether

It was a normal day in the village hidden in the sand. The sun was rising and it would get very hot soon. Yes, everything was normal.

Until this happened!

Temari woke her sleeping brother with a jolt. Kankuro jumped out of bed wondering what this rude awakening was all about.

"What the hell do you want Temari!?" the angry puppet master yelled.

"Kankuro!!! I think something terrible is going to happen!! You'll never believe this!" Whatever it was, Temari was serious about it.

"What is it? What's going on?" Kankuro was actually getting kind of scared.

"Follow me!" Temari ran off down the hall, with Kankuro behind her.

When they stopped they were outside Gaara's room. This scared Kankuro even more. If it involved Gaara, it was certain to be trouble.

"Shhh" Temari said as she slowly opened the door. It was quiet inside the room. Not unusual. But what Kankuro saw inside was. His jaw dropped in amazement at the sight of a peacefully sleeping Gaara. Laying down on top of the covers still dressed (he didn't have any pajamas).

"But… how?" Kankuro whispered.

"I don't know, but it can't be good" Temari whispered back.

They quietly shut the door and went into the living room so as not to wake there sleeping brother.

Kankuro, his makeup not yet on, sat down on the couch. "But I don't understand! Gaara doesn't sleep! Because if he dose, that thing will take over! Like it dose every night for 2 hours while he dose sleep. And it takes all our ninja's to keep it under control!"

"I don't know what's going on either." Temari said. Worry in her voice. "but it can't be good. Gaara doesn't just sleep. He can't, not with the nightmares he gets and that thing running loose."

"We need to tell dad." Kankuro said. "Not because he's our dad, but because he's the Kazakage, and if the village is under threat we have to tell him! That's the law."

Temari sighed. "Yes, your right. But he hates Gaara! He'll probably just say 'kill him now while we have the chance!' and even though that's probably true, that this is our one chance to kill him, I still don't want to. He is our little brother after all!"

"Yes but, Temari, you have to push those emotions aside and think about what's best for the village… what's best for the world…" The things Kankuro was saying surprised Temari, she thought he would be on her side, but it seems as though he almost wants Gaara dead. And what for? Because of that monster? Because Gaara told them everyday how much he hated them both? Because of all the lives he's taken and probably will take? Or the fact that he might kill them? Well, all those things did seem like logical reasons why you would want someone dead but… it just didn't seem right some how.

"We can't let that happen. Evil or not, he's still out little brother, and we have to protect him." Temari said.

"We could live to regret that, you never know when the little brat will turn on ya." Kankuro said. Now Temari was getting mad, she didn't know why she felt so strongly about protecting Gaara. Kankuro did have a point, but something was stopping her…

"If that's the way you feel, then why don't you go in there and kill him right now!" She yelled. Kankuro was taken aback by his sister's sudden outburst.

"Temari…" Kankuro said. "You do realize what monster your talking about right?"

"Call him what you will! Either way he's still our little brother and we're still responsible for protecting him!"

"Are you listening to yourself? _Protecting?_ He's not like us Temari! He's a monster!"

"I stand by my word. Either your with me or against me. And going against me is going against family!"

"But being on your side will be betraying dad, isn't that going against family?"

"Kankuro! If anyone's the monster here it's dad! He's the one who wanted to do that stupid experiment in the first place! And for what? So the village could have some kind of weapon? It's that kind of heartlessness that got Gaara into this situation in the first place! And since the experiment has failed, he just wants to get rid of him like some kind of lowly lab rat! No Kankuro, if there's anyone in this family who's a monster, its dad!"

Kankuro was sent speechless at his sister's rant. Temari isn't the type to do things like that. She's mostly calm and collected. But on this morning she seemed distressed. "Ok Temari. If you feel that strongly about it, I won't tell dad. We'll figure this out on our own."

"I thought you'd see it my way. Now, let's get dressed, eat breakfast, and figure out what the hell is going on! But quietly! We mustn't wake Gaara!"

"Right!"

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't until 2 pm that Gaara finally awoke.

He looked around, not sure of what had happened. One minuet, it was night, and now it was day. _Did someone put a jutsu on me?_ He thought.

Then Temari came in. "Hi there…. Did you have a nice nap?"

"I had a nap…?" Gaara had no idea what it was like to sleep for so long. It made him feel weird. But, in a good way. "What happened to me?"

"You fell asleep." Temari said.

"I fell asleep? But how can that be?"

"Me and Kankuro have been trying to figure that out all day."

"What time is it?"

"2:07"

"Dang!"

"I know!"

"I feel…. Better though."

"You look better, how about some lunch?"

"Ok"

They went down stares where Gaara had some left over pancakes. As he was eating, the knife slipped and cut his finger. Seeing blood, he froze up, not sure what to do at all.

"Temari…." he whispered "Temari!!"

"What?"

"Th-th-th-there's blood…."

"What? Speak up I can't hear you."

"BLOOD!!!! THERE'S BLOOD!!!! MY BLOOD!!!!"

"Ok! Ok! Calm down!! It's just a little cut… hey, you have a cut!!!"

Gaara was still freaking out even after Temari got him a band aid and the bleeding stopped.

"This is not supposed to happen… not to me…" Gaara said shakily.

"I know… first you sleep, now the sand doesn't come to protect you… something weird is going on here…" Temari said

10 Minuets later Kankuro came home. "Oh, hi Gaara. I see you're awake."

"Kankuro, I have to talk to you" Temari said

"Ok sure"

They go into the kitchen where they hoped Gaara wouldn't hear them. "Kankuro, I don't think Shikaku is inside of Gaara anymore, and I don't think mom is either…."

"What do you mean?" Kankuro said, confused.

"I mean just what I said, Gaara has lost his powers."

"But he's helpless without the sand!"

"I know"

"So what are we going to do? How will we get his powers back?"

"Uh…, Kankuro, did you ever think that maybe he's better off without them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's those very powers that make everyone so afraid of him... maybe if he didn't have them people would start acknowledging him and he wouldn't be so lonely."

"Hmm, you have a point. Maybe it's best he doesn't have them. BUT the question still remains, where did all that power suddenly disappear to?"

"I don't know, maybe its best not to question it"

"Yeah"

Unfortunately, Gaara could hear them. Every word. And he didn't like what he was hearing. The thought of not having the sand protecting him was scary. And with out that sand, he can't fight. Which means he can't kill, and if he can't kill, then what is his purpose for living? So Many things were running through his head as the clock ticked…….

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in the middle of the village, a group of people were in an underground secret laboratory. They were watching a TV screen and laughing. They had long black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"A job well done boys!" said one

"Excuse me?" said another

"Oh, sorry, 8 boys and one girl!" said the first one

They were celebrating their success. But success at what? Find out in chapter 2!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Uh, hi, yeah so just to let you all know, it's suppose to be "weather" not "whether" sorry about that! Enjoy the story. **

It had been 2 weeks since Gaara lost his powers. Life was bizarre without them. He had gotten a paper cut, tripped on a branch and hit the ground, some kid threw a rock at him and it actually hit him. Yes, life without the sand coming to the rescue all the time was completely alien, how on earth did the rest of the world get along without them? He was about to find out! Paper cuts, tripping, and mean kids were only the beginning! There was a lot more to come in the weeks that followed.

"How are you doing Gaara? You didn't freak out as long this last time you bled." Temari said

"I'm fine" surprisingly, he didn't seem as on edge. He seemed more mentally relaxed. "It's a little weird… not having 2 other life force's in mine… and not have them constantly yell"

"You know, I think this is good fro you, Gaara, you can sleep now, you don't squeeze your head and scream or have conversations anymore…"

"Yeah, maybe…" Even though all those things were true, he seemed more depressed then ever.

Temari sighed. "I just don't know about you Gaara."

"Of course you don't. You're nothing but a worthless meat sack that I'm going to someday kill."

"Well, you haven't changed that much." Temari was a little glad about that. But at the same time she wanted him to change, so that maybe one day he could be happy…

"Sigh, same old Gaara" Kankuro said.

The next day, Kankuro decided to go tell the kazakage what was going on. Mostly out of guilt.

The kazakage was shocked when he herd what was going on. It didn't make sense to him how Gaara could have lost his powers. Then again, it didn't make sense to anyone.

"But, how can this be?" said the leader (we'll call him that because I don't want to type kazakage all the time)

"We've been trying to figure out the same thing!" Kankuro said

"Why wasn't I informed about this sooner?"

"Temari was afraid you were going to kill him"

"Well duh! This is the perfect opportunity! We can finally be rid of useless failure of a project!"

"Temari was right; you are nothing but a heartless monster!"

"Me? A monster? Oh contraire! Have you ever seen Gaara in his true form?"

"That is not his true form! That's the demon thing_ you_ put in him!" Kankuro couldn't believe how much he was sounding like his sister right now. But it didn't matter; he realized that she was right all along. He went home and phoned his girlfriend.

"Hi Tenten" Kankuro said into the receiver

"Hey baby what's up? You sound more down then usual…"

"Sigh, my dad wants to kill Gaara."

"Really? Then why are you sad?"

"Why am I sad? My _dad_ wants to _kill_ my little brother and you're asking me why I'm sad!?"

"Well, it's just that I thought you didn't like Gaara! He's scary and cruel. He has no regard for human life what so ever. A person like that doesn't deserve to live!"

"YOU LISTEN HERE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE'S BEEN THROUGH AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF HELL HE LIVES THROUGH EVERYDAY!" Kankuro was sounding just like Temari again. Something he never thought would happen.

"…………"

"Tenten? I'm sorry! It's just I… I don't know what got into me! baby I'm sorry!"

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry… he is your little brother…"

"Its ok baby lets just forget the whole thing. Now then, what are you wearing?"

Meanwhile, Temari was helping Gaara coupe with this new lifestyle.

"And remember to be careful not to touch the stove, and look both ways before crossing the street, and don't-"

"Temari! I get it."

"Oh, sorry…."

They were on top of a random building looking out upon the deserty rocky landscape. Gaara felt weird not having his gourd with him.

"I feel weird not having my gourd with me…." Gaara said

"I'm sure. I'd feel weird without my fan!"

"You have no idea…."

Meanwhile, again, in that laboratory I mentioned in chapter 1, the people were plotting phase 2 of there diabolical plan!

"Muwhahahahahaha! Every thing is in place!" said Pein

"Yes! Leader you are brilliant!" said Deidara

"Tobi is a good boy!" said Tobi

"Whatever" said Itachi

"Itachi- sama you need to get more excited! This is the beginning of the end! For the world!" said Kisame

"Whatever"

"aw leave that party pooper! Let's get out groove on!!" yelled Deidara

And they all partied like it was 1699 on till dawn to Pork 'in Beans!!!!!

The next couple of weeks were odd. More and more juniriki (however you spell it) were losing their powers. Naruto in the leaf village had lost his powers, and all the other one's did too. What is the Akatsuki after?

Gaara was in his room reading some Stephen King when suddenly there was a loud boom. Temari came rushing in.

"Gaara! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine… but I lost my place"

"That doesn't matter! Come on! We need to get out of here!"

He stands up. "why what's going on?"

"There's been a loud boom!"

"No, really? I thought Kankuro was in the bathroom again!"

"Ha, ha, now lets go!" they ninja it outta there.

When they go outside, everyone was running around screaming. Sand was flying everywhere. This was no natural sand storm, someone was controlling it!

"Gaara, are you doing this?" Temari asked

"I wish!"

"What is that!?" Temari pointed to a giant white bird in the sky. It seemed to be where the sand was coming from.

"My powers!" Gaara yelled as he jumped up there.

"Wait!" Temari went after him.

On top of the bird, was none other then Deidara.

"Ah! Hello there Gaara, thank you so much for these wonderful powers!" He said with a snicker.

"How did you get my powers!?"

"It was easy, all I had to do was take some of your DNA and put it into the Monster Machine and it painlessly, harmlessly, sucks out the monsters and puts them into someone else! It's been really nice having this sand protect me, but the lack of sleep is killing me!"

"Give them back; they are not your burden to carry."

Deidara laughed. "You mean you actually want to be a freak again? You want to miss out on your chance to be normal? Why on earth would you want that?"

"I don't have to tell you anything, now give them back!"

"Gaara please consider this! He has a point you know, with no more Shikaku, you can be a normal person! And the whole village won't be afraid of you anymore!" Temari said

"I don't care! I can't live bleeding like the rest of you!"

"Is that what this is about? You afraid of bleeding?"

"Yes"

"You're stupid."

"I know"

"You're even stupider knowing that your stupid and not doing anything about it."

"I know"

"So why don't you do something about it?"

"Because I don't like bleeding."

"You're stupid."

"I know"

"Will you guys just shut up! I have a terrible head ache from not sleeping!"

"What's your plan?" Temari asked

"Well if you must know, each member if the Akatsuki now has monster powers, now that we have these powers we're going to use them to take over the world! And the only thing that can stop us is if someone destroyed the machine that we used to get these powers. The powers would then go back to their original owners!"

"Oh, thank you." Temari grabs Gaara by the wrist and jumps off the bird.

"Temari what are you doing?"

"Come on, I think I may know where their secret layer is!"

She ninja's away and Gaara follows her. Will they be able to stop the Akatsuki? Will Gaara ever get his powers back? Find out, in the Exciting conclusion!


End file.
